


Forgotten Patchworked Quilts

by Cadid423



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifth-year, Gen, In which Seamus learns to think for himself, In which the Gryffindors have each others backs, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadid423/pseuds/Cadid423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Because Seamus Finnigan has alway been a family man - he just forgets sometimes. A look into the mind of Seamus Finnigan: set in fifth year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Patchworked Quilts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a trademarked brand owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any material used belongs to the aforementioned parties with the exception of two characters of my own creation. This material is only used in recreational purposes and I receive no monetary or material rewards from using it. Please don't sue me.

Seamus Finnigan has always been a family man. And it's a bit surprising to most when they, if they ever, learn of this, but it's the truth none the less.

Easily the hardest part about family is loving people despite their flaws and quirks, even when little cousin Kayleigh lets her cat trounce all over his Quidditch magazines or when Uncle Liam 'forgets' that his dad and his new wife are both muggles and decides to forgo pants at the family reunion. But occasionally, Seamus loses his temper and spends the rest of the day slamming doors until Mum threatens to clout him around the ears.

Seamus Finnigan is a family man, and he wears that badge with honor.

(Sometimes he forgets about his other family though. After all, true family comes in many shapes and sizes.)

* * *

Cedric Diggory's death comes as a great shock to everyone, and at first, there is no doubt in Seamus's mind about You-know-Who's return or the vague circumstances of the final task.

But three months is a long time to allow doubts to fester; especially when they stem from one's own household.

Leanne Finnigan, now Agar has always been a religious follower of the daily Prophet, (Seamus spent a large portion of his letters home last year trying to convince her that sending hate-mail to Hermione Granger was a bad idea) and Seamus should know better than to assume that everything she says is actual fact.

But it's his mother, so maybe Seamus should be cut some slack for allowing her to twist everything he believes about Harry Potter. (He draws the line when she tries to keep him from returning to Hogwarts next year.)

* * *

 By the time September 1st rolls around, Seamus is already bought his ticket for the Harry-Potter-is-crazy train. The only thing keeping him from boarding is the fact that he hasn't heard Harry's side of the story yet.

Dean doesn't have an opinion on the matter, well, at least that's what he tells Seamus anyway. Seamus is sure that that isn't true, Dean has an opinion on everything, but if the opinion is going to upset Seamus, Dean is more than willing to keep it to himself.

(Later, Seamus will wonder what would have happened if Dean had revealed his stance sooner than he does. After all, Dean is a muggle-born: his opinion is unaltered by the petty words of overly-paid reporters.)

* * *

 When Seamus confronts Harry later that night, all he's looking for is the truth. He'll admit later, (much later) that he probably went about it in the wrong way.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

"But - why?"

"Well," he says, watching his tone as he continues, "I suppose… because of you."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well," says Seamus again, and he can't bring himself to look Harry in the eyes, "she… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore, too…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" asks Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Yeah, something like that."

It's immediately obvious that Harry's pissed, and Seamus can't blame him: Seamus did just basically blame him for his god-awful summer. And it probably isn't the wisest decision ever made, but he continues anyway.

"Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorts angrily, hands fisted tightly into the hangings around his bed. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

That's pretty much the end of Seamus Finnigan's (mostly) unbiased quest to understand Harry Potter.

"Don't you have a go at my mother," Seamus snapps, bristling automatically at the slight on his mum.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," says Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," Harry responds, suddenly snatching his wand back from where he'd placed it on his bedside table. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seamus remembers just how wet-your-pants scary Harry can be when provoked, but at the moment, he can't bring himself to care. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved… stop your mummy worrying -"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

* * *

Slamming his bed curtains isn't nearly as satisfying as slamming a door would be, but Seamus works with what he's given. The cheap fabric rips clean off the hooks that ring the bedframe and for the moment, Seamus can continue with almost civil conversation.

Then, Neville and Dean join the conversation.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," says Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

Steaming with indignation at being ganged up on, Seamus silently repairs his bed and turns in for the night. Seamus can't help the absurd anger he feels towards the other four boys in his dorm. They just don't understand, he can't disagree with his mother! Family sticks up for family!

(When that crazy train leaves the station, Seamus Finnigan sits by the window, brooding, as he watches the platform shrink away.)

* * *

 The first inkling that Harry might be telling the truth comes not even 24 hours later in what could be laughably called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'.

As he valiantly attempts to muddle his way through the first copy of 'Defensive Magical Theory', Seamus can feel IQ points draining out of his ears like runny mashed potatoes. Almost against his will, his eyes start to wander until they land firmly on Hermione Granger, who's trying to catch the Professor's attention. The very idea that Granger could resist the temptation of reading anything, especially something assigned by a teacher, is so surprising that Seamus doesn't even hesitate before joining the rest of the class in watching her.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully,"

"Well, I don't," Hermione says bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

'What?' Turning to his left, Seamus realizes that Hermione is right, as usual. 'What in the-bloody hell!'

The resulting four or five way argument between Umbridge and the rest of the class isn't one that Seamus participates in, but he watches as if it's a particularly rousing game of Exploding Snap.

The moment the slur on Professor Lupin has been made, Seamus gets angry, and the revelation about OWL exams has his hand raised in indignation.

"Hmm, let's think…" Potter says in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

Oh right. Seamus doesn't agree with anything his year mates agree with right now.

Doesn't keep him from scowling at his unfinished reading after Potter storms out.

(Seriously, what does this Umbridge woman think she's playing with her no magic teaching? Even a person who doesn't agree with Harry would be upset!)

* * *

 Despite his pride and hot temper, Seamus Finnigan isn't stupid.

And he might not know where his friends (if you can call them that) are going, but he definitely notices when they all disappear after dinner together and turn up right at curfew, exhausted, but happy.

* * *

 If Umbridge really wanted to keep that interview Potter gave to the Quibbler a secret, she probably shouldn't have made such a fuss over it.

And it's not as if the Quibbler is considered a popular magazine in any sense of the term, but after the posting of Educational Decree Twenty-Seven, students buy it just to figure out what had put Umbridge's knickers in a twist.

Seamus himself convinces Lavender to let him borrow her copy of the article, which he reads behind the magically sealed curtains of his four-poster during free period.

'Could Potter be telling the truth?' Seamus pondered. It certainly seemed so. While the interview had obviously glossed over some points, it was so detailed that Seamus was hard pressed to believe it had been made up.

Lost in thought, Seamus picks at a loose thread on the hand-made quilt that lies across his bed. It's fluffy, warm, and misshapen; a handmade Christmas present from a few years ago. His Mum and Step-Mother had watched his face nervously as he'd unwrapped the large package: they had worked on it together, and both hoped for his approval. Their worry was for naught though: of course Seamus loved it, it's the only existing proof of the first and only time his mothers had ever worked together.

From both your families, the accompanying card had read.

Both his families...

'True enough,' Seamus concedes, but thinking of his quilt reminds him of a different phrase, one he still remembers almost six years later.

'The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.'

Your house is like your family.

Family sticks up for family.

Loving someone despite their flaws.

People you count on to have your back.

And just like that, Seamus Finnigan decides to believe in Harry Potter.

(That's just what family does.)

* * *

 Seamus is reasonably sure that Harry will accept his apology, but that doesn't make giving it any easier.

"I just wanted to say," he mumbles, squinting at Harry's left knee, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."

* * *

 Seamus is easily accepted into the DA. Despite never signing the contract, no one suspects Seamus is the one who betrays them that night.

(Sometimes, Seamus thinks Harry could teach him a thing or two about family loyalty.)

* * *

 Seamus Finnigan has always been a family man. And it's a bit surprising to most when they, if they ever, learn of this, but it's the truth none the less.

Easily the hardest part about family is loving people despite their flaws and quirks, even when Ron hogs all of the bacon at breakfast, or when another one of Neville's potions accidents means that Seamus needs a new pair of trainers.

Seamus Finnigan is a family man, and he wears that badge with honor.

(Most people are only luck enough to have one family that loves and accepts them. Seamus is blessed enough to have three.)

(This time, he's going to make sure he deserves them.)


End file.
